Modular belts have connected modules, and each module has a load side, opposed outer sides, and opposed link ends with link openings. The opposed link ends are intercalated and a pivot rod is positioned in the link openings to connect the modules. The modular belt thus has a load surface that is coplanar with the load sides of the modules. The load surface is for transporting materials. Modular belts may be assembled chain-like from modules extending over the full belt width or bricklayed with modules having different lengths. In addition, some modular belts have modules with spaced apart side guards (also referred to as side plates) that extend from the load sides of the modules proximal to the opposed outer sides of the modules. The side guards are for preventing the material being transported on the modular belt from falling off the modular belt load surface. The side guards are often used in combination with flights that extend laterally across the modular belt. Thus, the modular belt has compartments that are bounded by the load surface, one flight and the next flight, and the spaced apart side guards. The compartments are for engaging the material being transported on the modular belt.
The side guards usually have flat plates that are a little wider than the module pitch of the belt and therefore they overlap. The side guards may be joined to the modular belt with a snap fit, that is, the modules have openings and the side guards can be forced into the openings and to engage the module and lock in place. Other joining methods are also known. All of these arrangements are susceptible to instability between the side guards, such that gaps exist between the side guards. These gaps disadvantageously fill with residual materials which are difficult to remove, making the modular belt and side guards difficult to clean. Another problem associated with side guards is that the overlapping of the side guards is significantly reduced when the modular belt moves over a sprocket, which allows the material being transported to escape between the side guards. In addition, when the modular belt bends in on itself in a backbending situation, the side guards undesirably overlap one another. The above-described movements of the side guards undesirably reduce the stability of the modular belt and may damage the materials or goods being transported on the modular belt.
Thus, there is a need for a conveyor belt that eliminates the above-described problems and that is easy to clean.